1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to storage containers for recorded media and, more particularly, to a storage container for holding a pair of video cassette tapes in a single storage container. Specifically, the present invention relates to a double video storage container and a method of creating the double video storage containers that allows a large quantity of the storage containers to be fabricated quickly using existing tooling.
2. Background Information
The movie Titanic was released in 1997 and immediately became an overwhelming success. The movie won multiple academy awards and is still enjoying a long run in the theaters almost a year after it initially opened. Eventually, the owners of the film will release it on video allowing people to buy and rent copies.
Although releases to video occur nearly every day, the release of a movie as popular as Titanic is expected to create a demand for the video that has never been before experienced in the industry. A problem in the release is expected because the length of the movie is over three hours. A movie of this length cannot fit on a single rental-quality VHS tape. The movie must thus be recorded on a pair of video tapes that must be rented together. Although each tape may be stored in its own storage container, video rental establishments prefer to use a container that holds both tapes so that the tapes do not become separated or mixed up. A common problem with two-video-cassette movies is that a customer unknowingly takes home two first half tapes, thus leaving another customer with two second half tapes.
Solutions to this problem have been developed in the prior art and include the double VHS storage container depicted in FIGS. 5 and 6 and indicated generally by the numeral 10. Such a double VHS storage container would function to meet the needs of the video rental establishments for the release of Titanic except that enough of the storage containers cannot be manufactured in time for the release. There is simply not enough time and not enough manufacturing capability to produce the number of containers needed for the release. It is thus desired in the art to provide a double video storage container that may be quickly assembled in large quantities to meet this huge demand.